Máscaras
by CapitanLapicero
Summary: Dos eternos rivales vuelven a encontrarse en distintas circunstancias.


**Notas del autor: **Tengo un fic de crossover que no he actualizado en siglos y me voy retrasando bastante y no debería estar haciendo un fic hasta completar esos capítulos pero me dio un chispazo de inspiración terrible y terminé haciendo este fic de este videojuego que he empezado a jugar hacia poco. Continuaré con mi fic de crossover prontamente.

En fin, es un fic sobre Katarina y Garen, que se suponía debía ser corto y terminé armando un culebrón. También se suponía que debía ser cómico y romántico pero me quedó demasiado serio en mi opinión así que lo pongo como romántico nomás aunque no es del todo así.

¡Gracias a todos y déjenme comentarios por favor!

* * *

**MÁSCARAS**

Garen se movió por aquella parte del salón una cuarta vez incómodo en su smokin azul oscuro. Respondió con una educación seria a todos los saludos que algunos invitados le hicieron. La orden del príncipe Jarvan fue que asista a la fiesta de gala que se celebraba en el palacio y un más explícito "relájate y diviértete" pero para el Poder de Demacia eso era bastante difícil, él seguía siendo un soldado y un oficial, seguía estando alerta, seguía patrullando y no podía, aunque quisiera, bajar la guardia. Su máscara era tan sencilla que podía pasar por un simple antifaz y contrastaba con todas las elegantes máscaras de los invitados a la fiesta en el palacio.

Alguien anunció las llegadas de nuevos invitados, algún diplomático, la hija de un duque que venía en representación de su padre, una familia cercana a la realeza. A Garen no le interesó mucho, se colocó junto a la mesa con bocadillos para observar al salón desde una privilegiada zona estratégica y porque ahí estaba el vino.

La vio desde el otro lado del salón, una joven tras una elegante máscara de porcelana, ceñida en un igual de elegante vestido negro ajustado que todavía tenía espacio para el atrevimiento, con un generoso escote y una insinuante apertura a la altura de la pierna. Su rojo pelo estaba recogido con un sujetador adornado con flores blancas. A pesar de que no mostraba la cara, tenía un cuerpo espectacular que atrajo rápidamente a algunos invitados avispados.

Garen se tomó otra copa de vino, siguió vigilando el salón y esperó. Las parejas bailaban al compás de la banda de músicos. La gente reía y charlaba pero él estaba quieto y serio.

La señorita parecía apenada al ser centro de atención de tantos jóvenes pretendientes, la mayoría de ellos oficiales del enorme ejército demaciano, ella rechazaba copas e invitaciones de baile, y reía con un nerviosismo de doncella inexperta. Garen dejó la copa vacía y se le acercó. Los jóvenes oficiales que se esforzaban por agradar a la joven mujer se apartaron al verlo acercarse, algunos simplemente se retiraron, otros quedaron a ver lo que pasaba.

- Buenas, noches, señorita…

- Ella es Ruby Ayrton, - dijo un sargento con una sonrisa cómplice - hija del duque Ayrton quien no pudo venir por problemas de salud.

- Por supuesto. Yo soy…

- Usted es Garen Crownguard - dijo ella a través de la inmaculada máscara blanca – he escuchado mucho sobre usted y sus acciones heroicas en el campo de batalla.

La cadencia de sus palabras era inocente y tímida, con un tono de voz muy dulce, algo que Garen nunca había escuchado.

- Exageraciones – dijo él - ¿Quisiera usted darme el honor de bailar conmigo?

- Al parecer la señorita no es muy adepta a bailar.

- Sería un placer – dijo ella, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Extendió con cautela la mano, Garen la tomó sin más ceremonias y la guió a la pista de baile del salón. Sostuvo su mano, con su otro brazo rodeó su cintura y ambos empezaron a bailar ante el lento ritmo de la canción. Ella era suelta y refinada, y sus movimientos agraciados, como si estuviera acostumbrada a bailar toda la vida.

- A qué has venido – le preguntó él luego de un tiempo. Su voz fue baja para que nadie más le escuchara.

Ella parecía sorprendida por la pregunta pero igual respondió.

- Mi señor padre está enfermo y no pudo asistir, yo estoy aquí en su lugar.

- Es una mentira muy creíble, lo tienes bien estudiado.

Ella parecía extrañarse.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere.

- Yo no soy ningún imbécil, quiero saber a qué has venido, es una pregunta sencilla ¿A qué has venido?

- Está usted siendo muy grosero.

- Sigues sin responderme y deberías hacerlo. No quieres que me ponga violento contigo.

Ella se detuvo en su baile y se hizo para atrás en un débil e inútil intento de alejarse de él pero el agarre en su mano no aflojó por ningún momento y el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura la sujetaba tan firme que parecía inamovible. Su forcejeo continuó a pesar de que parecía que no quería llamar la atención, era una actitud típica de la realeza el de tratar de no atraer ningún escándalo.

- Suélteme ahora, señor Crownguard, si no quiere que empiece a gritar.

Garen dudó por un instante pero procuró que no se le note. Empezó a preocuparse por un posible error pero hizo sus temores a un lado para volver a encararla.

- ¡¿A qué has venido, Katarina Du Couteau?!

Ella dejó de forcejear, la máscara lo miró impasible pero incluso con ella Garen sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- Vengo a disfrutar de la fiesta y asesinar al príncipe Jarvan ¿Qué tal está el vino?

Lo dijo con una voz bastante conocida para él, que no llevaba ninguna pizca de inocencia o timidez. La música terminó, ellos se separaron un poco e hicieron la inclinación ceremoniosa acostumbrada en Demacia, pero él no la soltó, lo que significaba sólo una cosa. La música volvió y ellos siguieron bailando. En un gesto que podía interpretarse como romántico, ella apoyó su rostro en el hombro del caballero, pero ambos sabían que su razón era totalmente distinta, solamente querían hablar sin que nadie más escuche. Empezaron a discutir entre susurros.

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a permitir?

- No pienso pedirte permiso, Garen. Y espero que no seas tan estúpido para tratar de interponerte en mi camino, no traes ni espada ni armadura.

- Tú tampoco.

- ¿Quién dice que no? Mis herramientas de trabajo son un poco más fáciles de transportar.

Instintivamente la mano de Garen que la sostenía por su cintura trató de buscar las armas ocultas.

- Quieto ahí, señor Crownguard, está siendo muy grosero.

Él dejó su mano quieta pero aparte de ello Katarina no sintió en él ningún tipo de reacción. Eso no la preocupó, el baile apenas empezaba.

- Juegas un juego muy peligroso Katarina, y aunque pudieras vencerme en combate, lo cual no puedes, igual no tendrías posibilidad de acercarte al príncipe… ¿Y qué pasó con la hija del duque?

En un extremo del salón, sentado en un imponente trono, Jarvan IV miraba la fiesta acompañado del siempre serio y severo Xin Zhao y la dragona mestiza Shyvana, dos rivales muy peligrosos para cualquiera. La música se volvió más movida, los movimientos tuvieron que acompañar el ritmo.

- Subestimas a Noxus, Garen, no soy la única asesina aquí. Y tu preciosa señorita Ayrton está bien, sólo la dejé inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué ella?

- Es delgada y pelirroja, así levanto menos sospechas.

Él no perdió el paso, extendió su mano por encima de la de Katarina, ella dio un par de agraciados giros antes de volver a juntarse y seguir con el ritmo del baile. Realmente podía bailar muy bien.

- Eres la única asesina aquí. A mí no me engañas.

- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

- Lo estoy. E igual no podrías hacer nada, sólo tendría que gritar.

- ¿Gritarías como una doncella asustada?

Giraron ambos, todavía juntos y no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de él.

- No saldrías de aquí viva, Daga Siniestra.

- Eso no es lo importante, la prioridad es matar al príncipe y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Podrían despellejarme pero eso no le devolvería la vida al cretino de Jarvan.

Todavía no había una reacción, seguía tan serio e impasible como siempre ¿no era acaso el príncipe uno de sus mejores amigos?

- ¿Lo harías a pesar de que eso te costaría la vida?

- Para algunos la lealtad es importante, demaciano. No lo entendería porque eres un cobarde.

- La muerte en combate debe significar algo, pero si te mandan a esta misión para que mueras parecería que sólo quieren librarse de ti, y tú lo sabrías y no obedecerías. Yo soy leal a Damacia porque vale la pena serlo.

- Vale la pena perderse en esto si significa deshacernos de la arrogancia hipócrita de tu reino.

- ¿Cómo a tu padre? Él fue leal a Noxus y ahora está desaparecido.

Ella era una asesina experta que no dejaba que sus emociones interfieran con sus objetivos y además llevaba una máscara aquella noche así que no había forma que el caballero se diera cuenta de toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento. No había podido provocarlo, pero él la había llegado hacer enojar, sentía aquello como una pequeña derrota.

- Eres muy aburrido, demaciano, creo que me buscaré otra pareja para bailar.

Katarina no pudo evitar dar un sorpresivo jadeo cuando el brazo de Garen súbitamente apretó su cintura de forma posesiva reduciendo aún más la mínima distancia que había entre ellos. Prácticamente la cargó por los aires en el siguiente giro.

- No creas que te perderé de mi vista, asesina.

Esa había sido una reacción, una muy obvia, pero Katarina no supo cómo interpretar su agresividad.

- ¿Estás celoso, Garen Crownguard?

Lo dijo con el tono de voz más burlesco y provocador que pudo para ocultar el hecho que en realidad quería saberlo. Él solo gruñó. La música terminó, hicieron nuevamente la reverencia de cortesía. Pero esta vez Garen se encontró con el dorso de una mano extendido hacia él.

- Tenía entendido que es costumbre en Demacia que cuando el baile termina el caballero besa la mano de la dama como agradecimiento.

Garen entendió el mensaje y besó la mano de Katarina. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. Volvió otra vez con los varones que trataban de cortejarla sabiendo que Garen la estaba viendo. Sonrió, pero no se notó debido a la máscara.

- ¿Qué tal el baile con el comandante, señorita?

- Es muy… salvaje para mi gusto.

- No le hagan caso…Ella quedó un poco cansada, creo que sería conveniente que se relaje en el balcón un momento, puedo guiarla si quiere, señorita Ayrton.

Ella de nuevo tuvo que ocultar su ofuscación, no se dio cuenta que él la estaba siguiendo, y lo atribuyó a la máscara que obstruía sus sentidos. No se le ocurrió nunca admitir que su mente estaba distraída por lo que ocurrió en el baile.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar siguiendo su papel de doncella inocente que había interpretado hasta ahora. Tomó el brazo que Garen le ofrecía y se dejó escoltar. Recorrieron un pasillo ajeno al baile y salieron hasta un balcón enorme algo alejado del tumulto del salón.

Sorprendieron a un joven oficial del ejército poniéndose romántico con su acompañante.

- Voy a usar este balcón, soldado – dijo Garen en tono autoritario.

El joven no se atrevió a objetar, tomó a su novia de la mano y salieron ambos cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El balcón era bastante grande con un barandal de mármol, una extravagancia digna de la realeza de aquel reino pomposo.

- Aquí podemos hablar libremente.

Katarina dio un suspiro cansado.

- Aparte de aburrido eres sumamente molesto, demaciano.

- Pensé evitarte un mal rato. No sabía que te gustaba rodearte de babosos.

- Al igual que a ti te gusta mandar antes tus subordinados. Eso me agrada, el fuerte se impone ante el débil, es una ley natural de la vida. Es lo que creemos en Noxus, no deberías gastar tus fuerzas en proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo por su cuenta.

- La justicia verdadera es la misma para todos, y el sustento último de un reino está en su pueblo, imponerse ante el débil sin ninguna responsabilidad no es de fuertes, es de cobardes.

- Dejas que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, pero en realidad la compasión y la culpa sólo sirven para retrasar el volverte más fuerte. La ley de la naturaleza es la única justicia verdadera.

- Eso está bien si eres una planta o un animal, no si eres una persona. Y no quiero hablar de filosofía o política. Quiero saber a qué viniste aquí.

- Eres tan sordo como eres tonto. Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a matar a tu príncipe.

- Yo pienso que lo estabas disfrutando bastante.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Bailar contigo? ¿Estar rodeada de un montón de mentecatos que se regodean de su lujo fingiendo que van vestidos con elegancia? Sí, claro, me encantó.

Él sólo le dedicó una mirada molesta pero ella no parecía apenada.

- Ni siquiera lo haces bien, sólo mírate, todo desaliñado.

Se acercó a él y empezó a acomodar su corbata y el cuello de su camisa, Garen se preguntó si su antifaz podía ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

- Ya está, ahora te ves mejor.

Él extendió su brazo y de un ligero jalón soltó el sujetador de su cabello dejando que su melena roja cayera libremente. Pudo ver los ojos verdes mirándolo a través de las aperturas de la máscara como exigiendo una explicación.

- Ahora tú también te ves mejor – le dijo simplemente.

Ella suspiró.

- No tienes remedio.

Ambos quedaron callados, Katarina se sentó de un salto a la baranda de piedra y cruzó sus piernas, la abertura de su vestido hizo su trabajo y dejó a Garen con la frustrante tentación del deseo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Mi instinto me lo dijo. Supongo que hemos peleado mucho tiempo y puedo reconocer ciertos detalles.

- ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?

- Pues no estuve del todo seguro… Cambiaste tu lenguaje corporal, tu actitud, incluso tu voz, apenas y pude reconocerte… Eres la asesina perfecta.

Katarina dudó en responder.

- Gracias…-dijo con sinceridad pero pronto volvió a su actitud de siempre – Significa mucho para mí considerando que voy a matar al hombre que juraste proteger

Garen simplemente ignoró su ataque verbal.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que bailamos.

Ella no tuvo que preguntar para saber que se refería a los combates que tuvieron antes de la Liga e incluso en la liga misma.

- Pues no… ya nos hemos movido al ritmo del acero varias veces.

- Es como un baile cualquiera, el hombre es que lo guía.

La máscara giró hacia él, no parecía muy impresionada.

- Je, me acuerdo de aquella vez que peleamos en Jonia y tu armadura se calentó demasiado con el sol. Luego cuando te la quitaron te quedaron las marcas de la quemadura en forma de las articulaciones.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

- Tuve que infiltrarme en el campamento para robar unos mapas… Te pude ver a lo lejos ¡parecías un armadillo!

Garen rechinó los dientes.

- ¡Pues no es como aquella vez que se soltaron las correas de tu coraza en medio del combate! ¡Uh, sí que mostraste un par de puntos débiles a mucha gente ese día!

La máscara blanca de Katarina no mostró ninguna emoción pero sus orejas se pusieron casi tan rojas como su cabello.

- No pudo ser peor que aquella vez que te tuvieron que sacar del campo de batalla con una flecha metida en el trasero.

- ¡Fue en la pierna! ¡Y qué más da, Daga Sangrienta! ¡Igual bailas como una culebra! – soltó él con enojo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con rabia a través de las aperturas de la máscara blanca.

- ¡Pues tú bailas como un oso! ¡No, espera, estoy segura que Volibera baila mejor! ¡Y seguro que no apesta tanto!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues de seguro que Ahri no es tan zorra como lo eres tú!

- ¡Pues tú eres un simio más grande que Wukong!

- ¡Y tú tienes la cabeza más dura que Blitzcrank!

- Pues al menos no soy un ser repelente como tú ¡No me mires con esa cara horrenda! ¡Cho'Gath parece un ángel a tu lado!

- ¡Eres más ponzoñosa que tu hermana! ¡Y eso ya es decir, ella es una víbora! ¡Supongo que es de familia!

- ¡Y tú eres terco y horrendo como un minotauro! ¡Salvo en tu entrepierna, ahí eres todo un yordle!

Se quedaron en silencio. Garen fue el primero que empezó a reír, Katarina fue le siguió casi inmediatamente. Era una risa cantarina muy distinta a la cargada de cinismo y desprecio que usaba en los combates.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados. El Poder de Demacia quedó dudando en cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Pero aunque quería parecer lo más indiferente posible, sus ojos no podían evitar posarse nuevamente en la bella figura de la pelirroja. Tardó en darse cuenta

- Sigue mirándome Garen. Ya sé que soy hermosa.

Él ya no quiso sentirse ni derrotado ni ofendido, había sido suficiente por una noche y sabía cuándo rendirse. Se quitó el antifaz de un jalón. Los tañidos de la campana de una iglesia repicó a lo lejos pero el viento traía el sonido claramente.

Se acercó a Katarina quien se levantó y se puso instintivamente en guardia.

- Ya es hora – dijo él.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un baile de máscaras. A la medianoche todos se quitan las máscaras, es una costumbre de aquí.

Él puso sus manos al borde de la máscara tratando de actuar lo más sereno posible aunque por dentro sentía que el corazón quería escaparse de su pecho.

Movió sus manos apenas lo suficiente para poner bien en claro su intención. Inmediatamente dos manos femeninas lo detuvieron, pero no lo apartaron. Él no se rindió, empezó a jalar la máscara blanca hacia arriba con suavidad.

- No tengas miedo – le dijo – No tenemos que combatir… sólo estamos tú y yo.

El agarre de Katarina perdió su fuerza y finalmente soltó sus manos. Ella quedó quieta y expectante mientras la máscara cedía en una desesperante lentitud.

Pudo ver el rojo encendido de sus labios y luego la nariz respingada que el siempre consideró tan adorable. La máscara subió un poco más y la luz de la luna alumbro el nacimiento de su cicatriz. Cuando ya estaba a punto de contemplar directo al verde infinito de su mirada ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió. Uno de los mayordomos entró sin más ceremonia.

- El príncipe dará el brindis en unos momentos.

- Gracias – le respondió Garen algo nervioso. Katarina ya estaba con la máscara debidamente colocada dándole la espalda a aquel invitado indeseado.

El mayordomo simplemente se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella se volvió hacia él y parecía molesta.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Quieres que me corten la cabeza y a ti te acusen de alta traición?!

Garen no supo que responder. No, eso no era lo que quería y la sola idea de ser deshonrado ante su pueblo lo aterraba. No pudo pensar una salida a su dilema, la Daga Siniestra era uno de los enemigos del estado y el precio por su cabeza era de los más altos en Demacia, hacer amistad con ella suponía un crimen muy grande. No se dio cuenta que alguien se aproximaba pero Katarina no había perdido ningún detalle.

- Noxus y Demacia están en tregua – dijo titubeando.

- Pero seguimos en guerra y no estamos en la Liga, aquí te debes a tu estúpido reino.

Quiso tener la suficiente creatividad para responder algo pero no pudo. Ella al parecer no quería discutir el tema tampoco.

En la esquina de la baranda, varias flores rojas descansaban en un rosal. Garen arrancó una y le quitó el tallo con espinas.

- Sólo quería que supieras… que con espadas o sin ellas, realmente disfruto mucho bailando contigo.

Trató de colocarle la flor en el pelo pero no pudo hacerlo adecuadamente, Katarina tomó la flor y la acomodó en su cabello junto a su inexpresiva máscara blanca. Él no pudo verlo pero estaba seguro que ella estaba sonriendo.

- Eres realmente un idiota.

Cada vez sentía que tenía menos fuerzas para responderle algo. Su mano fue demasiado indecisa como para volver a tratar de quitarle la máscara. Ella pareció como si le leyera el pensamaiento.

- Olvídate de todo esto. Tengo que volver al salón y asesinar a tu mejor amigo.

- No hagas bromas como esas a estas alturas.

- No me crees, pero no me importa. Da igual si lo haces o no.

- Ya basta – dijo con el tono más serio y firme que pudo scar-, yo sé que no has venido a matar a Jarvan.

Ella lo miró a través de la fría máscara blanca. Estaba parado y firme delante de ella, tan altom, apuesto y decidido como siempre que chocaban espadas. Katarina se dio media vuelta para contemplar la luna, por un instante fugaz pareció que se sentía intimidada al verlo.

- ¿A qué crees que he venido?

Garen se acercó a sus espaldas y posó sus manos en los hombros de la asesina.

- Has venido a verme.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz que eran dos tercios de seguridad y un tercio de súplica. Garen sintió el miedo deprimente que tenía cada vez antes de empezar un combate al frente de su ejército, pero en esa ocasión sabía que no habría gritos de batallas ni el fuego de la pelea para mitigarlo. Los hombros de Katarina se sentían tan cálidos, su piel tan suave…

Tuvo la sensación que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella jamás.

Sólo tenía que dar un corto paso hacia adelante, deslizar sus manos por sus brazos hasta abrazarla por la espalda, atraer su cuerpo hacia al suyo y susurrarle a su oído lo que sentía de verdad desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin sarcasmos, ni mentiras, ni máscaras, ni prejuicios.

Debía aprovechar ahora que estaban ella y él a solas.

"_Eres tan hermosa…"_

La luna iluminaba con toda la potencia de su luz azulada, la brisa apenas hizo mover las hojas de los enormes árboles.

"…_y fuerte, y valiente, y audaz…"_

Sólo un paso adelante y acabar de una vez por todas con la duda que venía atormentándolo por largo tiempo.

"…_me gustas tanto."_

Pero no lo hizo.

Ella se quedó quieta, demasiado quieta y callada, casi como si estuviera esperando algo. Pero no fue más del tiempo necesario para que alguien se diera cuenta que ese algo no vendría aquella noche. Se movió a un lado soltándose del agarre de Garen.

- A estas alturas si me acerco a Jarvan con la máscara puesta todos sospecharán. He perdido el factor sorpresa. Será para en otra ocasión.

- Katarina…

- Suficiente. Volveremos a bailar, demaciano, pero la próxima vez será la última para uno de los dos.

Fue en apenas un parpadeo en el que vestido negro y la máscara blanca salieron volando por los aires. La Daga Siniestra, apenas ataviada con su eterna coraza negra que le cubría los pechos y unos pantaloncilloscortos ajustados que llevaban las dagas escondidas anudadas a una de sus piernas, saltó por el balcón hacia la puntas de los árboles de pino más altos. Difícilmente pudo seguirla con la mirada, tan veloz y ágil como solo ella podía serlo. Luego contempló la copa de los árboles que casi ni se movían mientras Katarina se alejaba en su huida cada vez más y más.

Garen caminó pesadamente hacia el salón nuevamente. Apenas escuchó el brindis que el príncipe Jarvan expresó y contestó torpemente a alguna cosa que alguien le dijo. Se acercó a su amigo de la infancia totalmente desanimado. Éste le saludó con familiaridad pensando que demasiado vino era la razón de que su camarada esté en ese estado.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le preguntó el príncipe.

Sólo entonces Garen se dio cuenta que llevaba en la mano una máscara de mujer de un blanco inmaculado que parecía que lo miraba a través de sus aperturas ahora vacías, como queriéndole hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Talon cuando ella llegó al punto de reunión de los espías noxianos, luego de tardarse demasiado en una simple misión de reconocimiento.

Katarina palpó con su mano y recogió la rosa roja que todavía adornaba su cabello. Su perfume inundó su mente y su alma, haciéndola feliz y torturándola por partes iguales.

- No es nada – respondieron ambos.

FIN

* * *

Notas del autor: Déjenme algún comentario, muchísimas gracias.


End file.
